yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
66/2
Arapça harfli ayet metni 2.قَدْ فَرَضَ اللَّهُ لَكُمْ تَحِلَّةَ أَيْمَانِكُمْ ۚ وَاللَّهُ مَوْلَاكُمْ ۖ وَهُوَ الْعَلِيمُ الْحَكِيمُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin 2. Kad ferada(A)llâhu lekum tehillete eymânikum© va(A)llâhu mevlâkum(s) ve huve-l’alîmu-lhakîm(u) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. kad farada : farz kılmıştır 2. allâhu : Allah 3. lekum : sizin için, size 4. tehillete : çözülmesi 5. eymâni-kum : yeminleriniz 6. ve allâhu : ve Allah 7. mevlâ-kum : sizin mevlânız, dostunuz 8. ve huve : ve o 9. el alîmu : en iyi bilen 10. el hakîmu : hakîm, hüküm ve hikmet sahibi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı 2. Gerçekten de Allah, kefaretle yeminlerinizi bozmanızı, size meşru etmiştir ve Allah'tır yardımcınız ve odur bilen ve rahim olan. Ali Bulaç Meali 2. Allah, yeminlerinizin (keffaretle) çözülmesini size farz (veya meşru) kıldı. Allah, sizin mevlanız (sahibiniz, yardımcınız)dır. O bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Ahmet Varol Meali 2.Allah size yeminlerinizi çözmeyi meşru kılmıştır. Allah sizin dostunuzdur. O bilendir, hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 2. Allah şüphesiz size, yeminlerinizi keffaretle geri almanızı meşru kılmıştır. Allah sizin dostunuzdur. O, bilendir, Hakim'dir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) 2. Allah (gerektiğinde) yeminlerinizi bozmayı (ve kefaret ödemeyi) size meşru kılmıştır. Allah, sizin yardımcınızdır. O, hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali 2. Allah, (gerektiğinde) yeminlerinizi bozmanızı size meşru kılmıştır. Sizin yardımcınız Allah'tır. O, bilendir, hikmet sahibidir. Edip Yüksel Meali 2. ALLAH, yeminlerinizin helalleştirmenin yolunu bildirmiştir. Mevlanız (efendiniz) ALLAH'tır. O Bilendir, Bilgedir. * *açıklama :'Allah müminlerin biricik mevlasıdır. Bak 2:286. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) 2. Allah size yeminlerinizi çözmeyi meşrû kılmıştır. Allah sizin sahibinizdir. O bilendir, hikmetle yönetendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) 2. Allah sizin için yemînlerinizin çözümlüğünü farz kılmıştır ve Allah sizin mevlânızdır, hem de alîm hakîm odur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen 2. Allah, sizin için yeminlerinizin keffaretle çözülmesini meşru kılmıştır. Ve Allah, sizin mevlânızdır ve alîm, hakîm olan O'dur. Muhammed Esed 2. müminler! Allah, ve haklı bir gerekçesi olmayan yeminlerinizi bozmayı ve keffâretini vermeyi size emretmiştir: 2 Allah, sizin Yüce Efendinizdir ve yalnız O'dur her şeyi bilen, gerçek hikmet sahibi. Suat Yıldırım 2. Allah gerektiğinde yeminlerinizi çözmek için keffaret yolunu göstermiştir. Allah sizin yardımcınızdır, sahibinizdir. O her şeyi mükemmelen bilen, tam hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Süleyman Ateş Meali 2. Allah size, yeminlerinizi (keffaretle) çözmeyi meşru' kılmıştır. Allah sizin sahibinizdir. O bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Şaban Piriş Meali 2. Allah yeminlerinizi keffaretle çözmeyi size farz kılmıştır. Allah, sizin mevlanızdır. O, alimdir, hakimdir. Ümit Şimşek Meali 2. Yeminlerinizi bozmayı Allah size meşru kılmıştır.(1) Sizin dostunuz ve gözeticiniz Allah'tır. O herşeyi bilir, her işi hikmetle yapar. * '* Açıklama : (1) Kefaret vermek suretiyle bozulabilecek yeminler için 5:89’a bakınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk 2. Allah size, yeminlerinizi çözmeyi farz kılmıştır. Ve Allah, sizin Mevlâ'nızdır. Alîm'dir O, her şeyi bilir; Hakîm'dir O, hikmetleri sonsuzdur. Yusuf Ali (English) 2. Allah has (already) precribed(5531) for you, (O Muslims), Method for absolution from your oaths: and Allah is your protector, and He is Full of Knowledge and Wisdom. * * 5531 Cf. 2:224. If your vows prevent you from doing good, or acting rightly, or making peace between persons, you should expiate the vow, but not refrain from your good deed. M. Pickthall (English) 2. Allah hath made lawful for you (Muslims) absolution from your oaths (of such a kind), and Allah is your Protector. He is the Knower, the Wise. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 2. "Allah size farz kıldı." Buradaki farz kelimesi, Razî tefsirinde "Sâhibu'n-Nazm"dan nakledildiği gibi bazen "Farz kılmak" bazen de Nur Sûresi'nin başındaki gibi beyan mânâsına gelir. Ancak "Biz müminlere neyi farz kıldığımızı bildirdik..." (Ahzâb, 33/50) âyetinde olduğu gibi "farz" kelimesi "alâ" ile kullanıldığı zaman şüphesiz "farz kılmak " mânâsından başka bir anlama ihtimali yoktur. Lakin buradaki gibi "lâm" ile getirildiğinde yukarıda zikredilen iki mânâya da ihtimali vardır. Onun için Mukâtil bu âyeti, "Allah açıkladı", diğerleri de "farz kıldı" diye de tefsir etmişlerse de, her iki mânâ da doğrudur. Tehille, aslı tecribe tekmile ve tekrime kelimeleri gibi tahlile şeklinde "tef'il" bâbında kaide dışı bir mastar olup kâideye uygun olan "tahlîl" veya "mâbihi't-tahlîl" mânâsına isim olarak kullanılır ki helâl etmek, çözmek, çözülmek, çözümlük ve helâllık demektir. Yeminin helâllığı, çözümlüğü de; birincisi, yaptığı yemini doğru bir şekilde yerine getirmek; ikincisi, inşallah kaydıyla istisna etmek, üçüncüsü de ısrarında bir günah bulunduğu takdirde bozup keffâret vermektir. Yeminin keffâreti de "Allah, kasıtsız olarak ağzınızdan çıkıveren yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutmaz, fakat bilerek yaptığınız yeminlerden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutar. Bunun da keffâreti..." (Mâide, 5/89) âyetinin tefsirinde açıklanmıştır. Bakılabilir.) Burada Peygamber'e ait olan "sana" hitabından onunla beraber bütün müminlerle ilgili "size" hitabına geçilmiştir. Bu âyette Peygamber'in yaptığı tahrimin yeminle alâkalı olduğuna dair bir işaret varsa da, yemini bozduğunu gösteren bir delil mevcut değildir. Ancak "Yeminlerinizi koruyun." (Mâide, 5/89) emri gereğince yeminleri muhafaza etmek gerekmekle beraber, "îlâ" ve "tahrim" gibi zararlı ve sakıncalı yeminlerde ısrar etmenin iyi olmayıp, onu çözerek farz olan keffâreti vermenin daha iyi olacağına da işaret sözkonusudur. Nitekim bu hadiste de "Her kim yemin eder de, sonra ondan hayırlısını görürse, yemininden dolayı keffâret versin, sonra o hayrı yapsın." buyurulmuştur. Ve Allah sizin mevlânız, yani sahibiniz, mâlikiniz ve âmirinizdir. Onun için kendi arzularınıza göre değil, O'nun emirlerine göre hareket ediniz. "O, her şeyi bilen, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir." Binaenaleyh size verdiği emirleri ve hükümleri de sizin ihtiyaç ve menfaatlarınızı bilerek ilim ve hikmetiyle vermiştir. Tahrimin asıl sebebini hatırlatmakla kadınların her hususta hoşnutluklarını aramanın neden dolayı iyi olmadığını açıklamak ve karı koca arasındaki sırların korunmasının gereğine işaret etmek, ayrıca kadınların kocalarına karşı çıkmalarının boşamaya sebebiyet verebilecek ve neticede ateşe sürükleyebilecek sakıncalardan olduğunu anlatmak ve öyle bir durumda tevbe etmeyip ısrar edecek olanları tehdid etmek suretiyle Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 2 müminler! Allah, ve haklı bir gerekçesi olmayan yeminlerinizi bozmayı ve keffâretini vermeyi size emretmiştir:2 Allah, sizin Yüce Efendinizdir ve yalnız O'dur her şeyi bilen, gerçek hikmet sahibi. '* dipnot :'2 Bkz. bazı durumlarda yeminin bozulması ve keffâretinin verilmesi gerektiğini bildiren 2:224 ve ilgili not 212. Bu sebeple yukarıdaki ifade, “Allah yeminlerinizi bozmayı ve keffâretini vermeyi size emretmiştir” (tehılleh terimi, bu her iki kavramı da ifade etmektedir) şeklinde çevrilmiştir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 2. Allah, sizin için yemînlerinizin keffaretle çözülmesini meş'rü kılmıştır. Ve Allah, sizin mevlânızdır ve bilen, hikmet sahibi olan O'd ur. 2. Ey Yüce Peygamber!. (Allah, sizin için) Siz kulları hakkında (yeminlerinizin keffaretle çözülmesini meşru kılmıştır.) Yâni: Yapılması meşru olan bir şeyi terketmek hususunda yapılan bir yemîn e riâyet edilmesi her hâlde gerekmez, bir yemîn keffaretinde bulunmak sureti ile o terk edilen şey yine yerine getirilebilir. Rivayete göre Resül-i Ekrem Efendimiz de bu ilâhî müsaadeye binaen bir köle veya bir cariye olmak üzere âzad etmiş, yine bal şerbeti içmekte bulunmuştur, (ve Allah sizin Mevlânızdır.) Sizin efendinizdir. Bütün işlerinizi idare etmektedir. Size işlerinizi kolaylaştırır, size dünyevî ve uhrevî saadet yollarını gösterir (ve alîm) olan, sizin hakkınızda fâideli olup olmayan şeyleri bilen, bütün işlerin hakikatini bilen ve (hâlam olan O'dur.) o bir olan zât ve mevlâdır. O'nun bütün emirleri, yasakları, müsaadeleri birer hikmet ve fayda gereğidir. Hikmete uygun şeylerden sizleri men'etmez, hikmete muhalif şeyleri de size emreylemez. Binaenaleyh yeminden kurtulmak için gösterdiği keffarete böyle bir hikmet gereği bulunmuştur. Yemîn ve kefaret için "Maite" süresinin (89) uncu âyetinin tefsirine de müracaat.